


Duty Bound

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Come Swallowing, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rope Bondage, dan masamune/kujou kiriya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Kiriya offers himself to Dan Masamune, if only to spare Hiiro from further torment.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 9





	Duty Bound

“I have a request.” Being alive again was strange. Was he even really alive, though? He didn’t have a real, flesh and blood body. 

Dan Masamune’s eyes shifted towards him, cool and calculating; intense. Requests were always open for discussion, he had said before. As long as one worked hard and did a satisfactory job, that was. 

“Oh? Let’s hear it, then.” He reached up into the pocket of his suit, which had no doubt cost a small fortune, and pulled out a slender steel case. After popping it open, he took out a slender cigarette and placed it between his lips. Kiriya slipped a hand into the pocket of his black leather coat and took out a lighter before Masamune could reach his own and leaned forward, one hand to the desk as he flicked the lighter open. The flame hovered under the end of the stick until it lit up, and Kiriya pocketed the lighter. An amused expression crossed Masamune’s face as he inhaled and lowered thel cigarette, breathing out a delicate, almost fragrant plume of smoke. 

He didn’t express his thanks, but Kiriya didn’t need it. 

“I want you to take out your… frustrations and energy on me, not Kagami Hiiro. Whenever the mood suits you” Masamune’s eyebrows raised, and he fixed Kiriya with a look of mild disbelief. 

Kiriya wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed to have said it out loud, though. He had seen the way Masamune’s eyes had lingered on Hiiro. 

Hiiro was a mess, though, and certainly wouldn’t be able to handle sexual exploitation along with the psychological manipulation from Dan Masamune.

Kiriya wanted to protect him, if he could.

“A rather bold assumption, Lazer Turbo, but I’ll allow to to keep it for the time being.” Masamune tapped off the end of his cigarette and leaned back in his seat, eyes still on Kiriya, who forced himself to remain relaxed; almost cocky, even. 

“And what makes you think you could satisfy me more than living, breathing flesh?” It was a rather harsh blow, but Kiriya took it and smirked, shifting his position to lean against the side of Masamune’s desk a little. He reached up and adjusted his coat, letting both ends rest open over his shoulders like a little cape.

“Do you really want to have an inexperienced virgin screaming and crying on your cock,  _ Boss-sama _ ?” Kiriya knew for a fact that for as much as people loved to value virginity and having someone first the first time, for all they were worth, virgins were… an intense turn off, once you actually got between their legs. 

Masamune breathed in another lungful of smoke and tilted his head away, seeming to be in contemplation for a few moments before he finally breathed out, laughing quietly to himself as he reached out and slipped an arm around Kiriya’s waist, tugging him towards his chair as he spun the chair around to face him. Legs uncrossed and he sat up, tapping out the cigarette with his free hand. 

“Then, if you’re so confident in your abilities, please me. If you disappoint, there will be a punishment beyond which the likes you’ve never seen. If you do well, however... “ Masamune pulled back from Kiriya and he set his arm to the armrest of his office chair. Kiriya dropped to his knees in front of him, not wanting to waste a second.

Much like he had to stick around for Emu’s sake, he needed to do this for Hiiro. 

Kiriya leaned up and scooted in, knees pressing to the hard ground as he trailed his hand up one of Masamune’s thighs and to the belt, working the expensive leather open swiftly so he could reach past well made undergarments and pull Masamune free from his pants. He wasn’t hard, but Kiriya would fix that. 

One hand gently propping open Masamune’s legs, Kiriya began to rub the inner part of his thigh with his thumb in a soft circular motion to simulate a sense of intimacy, running the tips of his fingers up the length for a moment before he pressed a gentle kiss to the head of Masamune’s cock. He glanced up as he pulled Masamune into his mouth, making sure their eyes met before he looked back down and began to focus. 

He smelled heavily of some ritzy, pungent cologne, but at least his dick didn’t taste like anything other than skin, with the slight bitter tang of sweat. Kiriya closed his eyes and began to work his tongue around Masamune’s uncut shaft, running it flat down the length and up again as he swirled his tongue around the hood and dipped the tip between the foreskin, giving his tongue a flick at the slit before pushing his entire head down and tightening his lips a little to create friction. He could feel Masamune tensing slightly under him, and made quiet, enthusiastic hum as he bobbed his head and took on the facade of relish at making the older man feel good. 

Of course, Kiriya hated this, and he hated Masamune. 

But he didn’t not know how to suck a cock just because he hated someone. 

As he continued to suck and lick, fingers began to delicately run through his hair and to the back of his neck. Masamune shifted, hand raising up to guide Kiriya’s head even further onto his cock as Kiriya worked, one hand pressed to the floor while the other remained at his leg for support. 

Kiriya forced himself to remain calm and focused, even as Masamune’s hand suddenly tightened, and his other hand came to up to Kiriya’s head as well, both hands forcefully pushing Kiriya’s head to his body as he pressed his cock further and further to the back of Kiriya’s mouth and to his throat. 

“Open up for me, that’s good. Just.. like that.” The tip of Masamune’s cock was hitting the back of Kiriya’s mouth, and he knew what Masamune wanted. He steeled himself, trying to relax his as he let the older man push inside, and Kiriya felt the walls give and open up as he swallowed Masamune down and into his throat. 

It was horribly uncomfortable. 

It only became worse when one of Masamune’s hands traveled down from the top of his head and to his throat, squeezing as though marveling at the feel himself inside of Kiriya’s throat. Kiriya swallowed again, and he could feel Masamune throbbing inside him. 

He couldn’t breathe. 

His hand trembled on the floor, nails pressing into the flat surface as he struggled not to pull back and shove Masamune away. 

The hand squeezed tighter, and Kiriya felt Masamune’s thumb pressing against the center, where the head of his cock remained. 

Then, he began to thrust in and out, his other hand joining the first at Kiriya’s throat to hold him still while he fucked in and out of his throat. 

The feel of hot, sticky fluid hitting his face was the only thing that kept Kiriya from passing out as Masamune came on his face and loosened his grip on Kiriya’s throat. Oxygen flooded into his airways and he breathed in harsh, his body going limp for a moment, held up only by Masamune’s hold. 

Above him, Masamune let out a content sigh and tilted Kiriya’s head up, his thumbs raising up to Kiriya’s cheekbones to pet lightly. Kiriya swallowed, mouth full of saliva and whatever fluid that hadn’t made it out of his mouth before Masamune had decided to shoot his goo all over Kiriya’s face. 

“Good… This inhuman body of yours should have some uses to me.” Kiriya tried to steady his breathing; he could only half hear with Masamune was saying through the thundering in his ears, some shit about not being human, but that was to be expected from someone who thought of his employees as walking, talking money makers. He blinked slowly and licked his lips, the bitter taste of come and sweat thick on his tongue. He probably looked ridiculous.

“You’ve done well, Lazer Turbo. I’ll accept your offer and fuck you in place of Taddle Legacy; only on the condition you continue to satisfy me. Understood?” Kiriya swallowed again, giving a nod as he forced his lips to curl in a smile. 

“Yes, Boss.” Kiriya breathed out, light headed. Masamune smirked, his eyes shifting to the desk next to them. 

“Very well. On your feet and get undressed. I’m interested to see how much a human who’s been reanimated into a bugster can handle compared to a natural born bugster.” Cold crept through Kiriya’s veins and he complied, pushing himself from the floor. He let his jacket fall off of him as he stood, and began to undo the buttons of his floral top.

* * *

Kiriya was going to go insane. 

Maybe he already was? 

How long had it been? He hadn’t had a way to keep track of time; his eyes had been covered long ago, before Masamune had even left the room. 

He shifted in his bounds, the tight knots pressing uncomfortably where every they lay pressed into his skin. He hadn’t touched the floor in hours, either; the suspension Masamune had erected was firm and unmoving. If Kiriya had been… human, he probably would have lost something other than his mind by now. Probably one of his hands, from how tight the ropes had been knotted where his arms had been folded in place against his back. 

He really wanted to get off. 

Physically and sexually. 

How much of his own saliva had he dribbled over himself due to the gag that was stuck halfway down his throat? His chin, neck and chest felt like a slimy mess, but he would hate to see the floor below. 

Kiriya whined quietly to himself and wiggled around in his restraints. The rope didn’t give, but it wasn’t supposed to. He didn’t want to know how Masamune would react if he came back to find all his hard work undone. 

If he came back. 

When had he left, again? 

Kiriya twitched where he hung, his toes flexing. 

He had never wanted to come so badly in his life, had Masamune just decided to up and fuck off? 

Had he gotten in a sudden fight with someone and died, thus leaving Kiriya there to hang forever? 

This was maddening, what if he was never found? Tucked away in one of the hidden rooms in his office and just… left there, hanging, unable to see, talk, or more importantly, come. 

The vibrators up his ass and attached to his dick hadn’t even died yet, though, so it couldn’t have truly been that long. 

Or were they some fancy fucking blue tooth device that didn’t have batteries? 

If circumstances were normal and he hadn’t been left strung up with them attached to him for hours, Kiriya might have been impressed by their durability

He had been desperate to come for as long as he could remember now, though, and all he could do was squirm and moan, voice muffled to mere whimpers. 

Kiriya was vaguely aware of the sound of a door opening as he twisted his wrists behind him, and a gentle touch to his chin made him flinch as his face was tilted up a ways by cool fingers. He trembled violently, breath heavy, and made a soft noise at the touch. 

Wordlessly, Masamune’s hand traveled from Kiriya’s chin and down, first to his shoulder, the feather light down his chest and under where his fingers brushed past one of the two egg shaped vibrators pinned to Kiriya’s aching length. His body shivered and he twisted, hips attempting to reach more of that sweet touch, but Masamune pulled his hand back, and Kiriya heard the sound of footsteps. 

Tears of frustration, certainly not the first of that day, dampened the cloth that had been blinding him. 

_ Please! _

_ Please, please, please, please, please, please, please…! _

“You look thirsty, Lazer Turbo.” Masamune called from the other side room, and Kiriya heard him begin to approach again. 

_ Fuck a drink _ , though, Kiriya  _ needed _ to come. His dick had been blocked off for fuck knows even how long, he was actually going to go insane. 

The leather clasp holding the gag inside Kiriya’s mouth was undone, and the heavy, soaked object fell from his mouth and to the floor, followed by a horrendous little waterfall of saliva. He coughed and swallowed for the first time since Masaune had left him that way, jaw sore. Voice hoarse, he forced a laugh out, but didn’t say anything as a cup was placed to his mouth. He accepted it, letting Masamune tip the contents into his mouth. 

The contents were… thick, and somewhat salty. Slimy, almost like--

“Drink up; I hope you enjoy it.” There was an evilness behind Masamune’s tone, and Kiriya shivered, swallowing down the mouthful of what he was certain was ejaculate.

How many times had he fucked around like this? 

Kiriya couldn’t count all the fucked up shit he’d done for Masamune, and let Masamune do to him in return. 

Wouldn’t he be dead by now if he were human? 

Just the other day, Masamune had forced him to fuck a dildo that had been larger than his own fucking forearm. 

He had felt it through his entire fucking abdomen even before fully inserted. 

“T-thank you.. For the… d-drink.” Kiriya’s voice wasn’t coming out properly; all he wanted to do was scream, and cry, and more importantly, get that  _ thing _ out of his cock so he could come!

Masamune hummed in response, and Kiriya felt his head tilt up again, turned from side to side as Masamune examined him. 

“Of course. I’m only happy to assist.” His thumb trailed over Kiriya’s saliva coated lower lip. Other than his labored breathing, Kiriya remained silent. 

Suddenly, Kiriya felt himself spun around, and in one swift motion, the vibrator was yanked out, followed by the detachment of the two that had been pulsing on his dick. He flinched, letting out yelp of surprise. It couldn’t even be called relief, though, because the worst of his problems was still stuck inside his dick. 

It hurt. 

Kiriya had never felt this kind of pain, and he had disappeared into a mass of pixels upon death; his body breaking down atom by atom, cell by cell. 

It was horrifying, and he would honestly prefer to experience that over again than whatever kind of sick, fucked up bdsm play this was. 

One of his bound legs was folded up, and without further notice, Masamune had slid into him from behind, one hand gripping the back of his neck for support as he began to fuck into Kiriya, hard and steady. Kiriya cried out in shock, voice rough but ending on a high note. 

Not once did Masamune’s hands stray from Kiriya’s left or neck, and all Kiriya could do was let Masamune fuck him and either moan or whimper.

Thankfully, Masamune didn’t last too long, and after a few moments of harsh hip snapping, Masamune let out a quiet grunt as he came, pulling out almost as quickly as he had pushed in. 

Kiriya’s body shook, and he twisted his hands behind his back for lack of nothing better to do. 

Wasn’t Masamune going to free his cock? 

Masamune’s hand, still at his neck, moved upwards and gave Kiriya a few pats. 

“That wasn’t bad at all, Lazer Turbo. Perhaps I should leave you like this from now on.” Kiriya swallowed a lump of endless anxiety in his throat, unable to even laugh the idea off as a joke. 

“However, I am surprised at you.. Most people would be begging for release by now. Do you not want to come? It’s nearly been 12 hours.” Fingers brushed damp hair from Kiriya’s forehead, and Kiriya found his head tilting up for more. It was a gentle touch and didn’t hurt.

“Y-yes…” 

‘“Oh? Yes what? I’m afraid you’ll need to be more clear, Lazer Turbo.” The hand was moving away, and Kiriya suddenly sobbed out loud, twisting in the contraption he had been hanging in. 

“P-please! Please, please let me..! L-let me come..P-please--” Kiriya felt like he rambling out of desperation, the same words kept coming out over and over and over as he begged Masamune until a finger was pressed to his lips.

“Shhh… You’ll wear yourself out, this way. I’ll take care of you..” Kiriya was nearly hyperventilating as those cool fingers were at his throbbing cock and working the contraption free from his head. He nearly flailed as it was pulled free, letting out a shout as everything came rushing out at once. 

It was  _ torture _ . 

Kiriya sagged limply in the binds, panting, and Masamune gave his head a few gentle pats, mumbling softly about how  _ good _ Kiriya was, and how _ proud _ Masamune was. Kiriya’s covered eyes slid shut and he let Masamune touch him wherever and however he wanted, spent.

Exhausted. 

After he was released, Kiriya laid on the cold, hard,  _ wet _ floor for almost two hours, mind blank. Eventually he sat up and removed the blindfold, managing to find his clothes before he went to find the nearest restroom and vomit until the contents of his stomach, as little as there had been, had been emptied. 

Once he had cleaned his face and washed his hands, he pulled his coat tight over his shoulders and wandered the halls of GENM Corp aimlessly.

He remained that way for a while, not really having much else to do. He didn’t want to leave the building in fear he met someone he knew on the streets, and he certainly didn’t have a home to return to. 

A noise from one of the conference rooms he had been passing caught his attention, and Kiriya stopped, head glancing towards the door curiously. 

Two figures were nearly invisible due to the darkness, but Kiriya stepped closer, glancing in through the window shades of the glass wall. 

His breath caught in his throat. 

Hiiro, on his knees in front of Masamune, figure hunched over as he struggled to keep up with the pace of Masamune’s thrusting hips, hands caught and gripped tight in Masamune’s blazer--

Kiriya felt tears drip down his cheeks and turned, walking away, trying to ignore the stressed, muffled noises made by Hiiro as he hurried away from earshot. 

He’d failed to keep Masamune away from Kagami Hiiro, after all. 

Everything he’d done. 

All the hours and uncomfortable, down right atrocious things he’d done to please Masamune’s hunger. 

_ Useless _ . 

Later, Kiriya requested Hyper Muteki from Masamune, and just after that he betrayed the man and joined Emu. 

* * *

Kiriya was sandwiched between one very eager Parad, and one very flustered Emu. 

“Come on, one more drink~” Kiriya held up the shot glass for him and grinned. Emu whined quietly and took it, staring with concern for a moment or two before downing it. Kiriya clapped, and across the table Poppy cheered.

“Good  _ boy _ Ace, I knew you could do four in a row.” Smirking, Kiriya leaned forward and began to examine the tower of jenga blocks they had stacked in the center of the table. The tower was impressively tall and horrible off center; the slightest mistake would send the whole thing crashing down.

“K-kiriya-san.. T-this isn’t fair, you guys… can’t even  _ get _ drunk…” Emu whined suddenly and launched himself up and against Kiriya, both arms sliding around one of his. Kiriya flinched and held still, grimacing as the tower wavered.

If the whole thing went down, he was doomed. 

“ _ Well _ , Emu- _ sama _ , I wasn’t the one who suggested we play a fancy version of jenga that involved tricks and courage tests.” Kiriya looked to Emu, arm stretched out and frozen against the tower. If he moved now, it would fall. 

On his other side, Parad smirked.

“I like alcohol, we should drink more often!” He threw his hands in the air and reached out for his glass of very  _ non-alcoholic _ wine Kiriya had slipped to Poppy to give to him when they broke out the good stuff. Emu slumped against Kiriya and groaned a little, huffing. 

Just then, the door opened and a very flabbergasted Hiiro appeared in the door. 

“....”

All eyes were on him, and the bugsters suddenly shared a devilish grin with one another. 

“You-- is he  _ drunk _ , are you all--?” Parad appeared behind Hiiro in the blink of an eye, his arms forming under Hiiro’s and holding them up as Poppy got him from the front, helping Parad direct him towards their game. 

“It’s a Poppy Pipopapo Party, Hiiro~! Yaaaay~!”

Kiriya leaned back away from the soon to be mess of jenga blocks and into his seat, letting Emu melt against his arm as he waved a droopy hand in Hiiro’s direction. 

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiro-sssan..” 

“It’ll be  _ fiiiine _ , Kagami- _ bocchan _ , he can sleep it off on the couch. Now you, on the other hand… I know for a fact  _ you _ have at least three years worth of personal days saved up.” Kiriya crossed his legs and slid an arm around Emu, pulling the younger male to his chest so he could prop his chin against the top of Emu’s head. 

Poppy and Parad glowed, their shadows falling over a very  _ unprepared _ Hiiro. 

Kiriya closed his eyes, nestling his head into Emu’s fluffy hair as the two bugsters began to torment their colleague.

Sometimes it was hard to look at him. 

Kiriya was thinking less and less of those days, though, and the presence of people he could call friends helped. 

Did Hiiro feel the same, too? 

What had Masamune put him through?

Kiriya would probably never ask.

He had done what he thought he could, and in the end it hadn’t mattered. 

All they could do was live with themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'you cant just end all your exaid fics with fluff in CR it's too repetitive'  
> WATCH ME   
> WAAAAAAAAAATCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> There should be more on the way shortly; i'm having a blast.


End file.
